Kazuki Okino
“Please hurry, wake me up from this dream. It's just too cruel…” ―Kazuki Okino is the default name of the main protagonist of the crossover game Chou Super Robot Wars AE. An avatar character for the player with a backstory and history relevant to his character, he can have a custom name, appearance, birth-date, hobbies, etc. He is provided with a customizable and upgradable Super Robot or Real Robot that the player can control. In Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition, he also become the new Spielban thus inheriting the legendary Metal Hero title from Yousuke Jou. Appearance Depending on the player's choice, the avatar character can have variable eye shape, hair style and color, skin tone, eye color, etc. His default and canonical appearance involves having fair skin, short brown spiky hair, mahogany eyes and height slightly above average. As the game progresses, he would grow thick sideburns and his hair would grow a little bit. Personality Long before, Kazuki was a happy-go-lucky person who cares deeply about his loved ones. He had a light-hearted sense of humor which was charming to his friends, especially his… childhood friend and sister. When it comes to science fiction, especially mecha anime, he can come off as very enthusiastic nerd since he is a "fanboy" of the genre. He was often a laid-back guy who preferred doing things the easy way and was called as a coward by school bullies because he would run away from them or sometimes neglect situations. However, after a string of incidents that affected his life for the worse, especially involving sets of DVDs that he got constantly in his home in a weekly basis, Kazuki unfortunately became nothing but a broken man who has basically given himself up of all hope, often experiencing angst and loneliness. It would take him a very long time if any at all for him to recover back to his charming personality. When he does recover though from his seemingly eternal state of melancholy, he became even more serious than before, lacking his cheerful and loving demeanor, and willing to do anything to save and/or protect the ones he love with all he has, even resorting to forming an uneasy alliance with the shady Shu Shirakawa and doing dangerous tasks for him, just to be with the ones he care about once again. After being adopted by Raiga, he now has drastically matured with a strong sense of Justice and upon discovering his Shura heritage, he also became the new Spielban after reconciling his love to Otome and thus, befriending his newfound mentor Yousuke Jou who was the previous Spielban. Background After their parents died in a car crash, Kazuki and his little sister Rinka had nowhere to go until they met Otome with whom they formed a friendship with since then, and both Rinka and Kazuki were adopted by Raiga Saezima who took the pity on the poor children. Now as a high school student, Kazuki was a happy-go-lucky man as he had everything but it all had changed when he saw that his little sister Rinka was killed by Shocker combatmen, thus, finally turning him into a man with the serious personality. As Raiga was the Golden Knight Garo in his prime as he agreed to teach the young man martial arts. Three years later, after recovering from the traumatic events, Kazuki was grown into a young adult fighter and thus after reconciling his relationship with Otome, he immediately married her after he joined Shinra. He even so now has a daughter with her, thus finally making him forget what he and his family are went through all those years, as he is now was trained in Kishinken in order to fight for those whom he cares about. He even accepted his heritage as a direct descendant of Shura, thus making him the descendant of Aledy Nash and then Kazuki will show his enemies why he is called the Blue Shura. Thus, Kazuki by Raiga's request, became the newest addition to the Space Squad and turned into the new Spielban, inheriting the legacy of one of the legendary Metal Heroes, and now Kazuki Okino will show his foes why he is called The Dimensional Warrior Spielban. Quotes Shu Shirakawa:' Hey, Kazuki. '''Kazuki Okino:' Hey, what the fuck, man! Hey, Shu Shirakawa, I told you my bad, man. What the hell can I say? I screwed you over. Shu Shirakawa: Calm down, kid. Kazuki Okino: Just go ahead and kill me then! Shu Shirakawa: Calm down! Kazuki Okino: Man, you ain't nothin' but a freaking rapist anyway, Shira―! Shu Shirakawa: Shut up and sit down! What, you think I'm one of Embryo's lackeys? You think you're a crusader for good? Do you have any idea what's going on? Any idea whatsoever? Do you? DO YOU?! Kazuki Okino: No. I pay as little attention to things as possible. '''Shu Shirakawa: (interrupts) Do not be a fucking smartass with me! I work for a god named Volkruss. It is not important what that is. I will try not to confuse you. Yes, when we last met, I was involved in battling threats in La Gias BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY. That does not make me an evil person. Now, the money that we raised, the allies that we won over, have helped us immeasurably in our overseas interests. '''Kazuki Okino:' (confused) ''Volkruss? '''Shu Shirakawa:' Kids like you… You expect heroes. We're fighting a war out there. I'll be a hero and I'll lose, and what'll we have? Revolution in Langran. Communism in Tokyo. People sharing! Nobody buying stuff! That kind of bullshit! So relax, and listen. Kazuki Okino: Alright, alright, I'm listening. Shu Shirakawa: I know what kind of guy you are. I need a guy like you. To do things I can't get caught doing. Kazuki Okino: Like what? Shu Shirakawa: I need you to commandeer a machine. An enemy empire, with a confused social agenda. They got things that we need. Now this is a job of an army. You'll need friends. Don't tell them a thing.'' (whispering) Remember, I'll be watching you. ''(walks off) ―Kazuki encounters Shu Shirakawa once again Gallery File:KazukiOkino0.jpg|The moment Kazuki's life went to hell File:KazukiOkino1.png|Kazuki in sorrow File:Kazuki_in_sorrow.png|His torturous tragedy continues File:Kazuki_in_the_cosmos.png|Kazuki learns the about the Multiverse Trivia * Kazuki was based on the character from the manga and anime called ''Otomedori. * Though he is allowed to have a custom robot as an avatar character in Chou Super Robot Wars, it is established in Project X Zone 3 Ultimate Edition however that he has his own signature mecha, the Grungust Pegasus, which a winged 75-meter silver-white variant of the Grungust and the latest and strongest variant by far. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Original characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Males Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Protagonists